In Between
by Ding Dong's DnG
Summary: So, this is my first songfic. Yes, it's Wolf/Fox. Live with it. x3 Song lyrics - "In Between" by Linkin Park. Woo! Rated M for language, a bit of violence, and a slight moment of sexuality.


'**Let me apologize to begin with' **

Wolf watched the rain drip down, his paw touched the window and his head leaned against the wall. He had been set up. He knew going to that rave would cause him hell. It did - Falco started this whole problem and he was all to blame. Of course Fox wouldn't believe a word.

'**Let me apologize for what I'm about to say' **

Fox looked at the rain, his face as wet as the outside world. He had just herd that news from Falco, Wolf had cheated on him with someone. Another guy even, his name Fox didn't know, but that wasn't the problem.

'**But trying to be genuine was harder than it seemed' **

Wolf gritted his teeth and looked over at Fox, who was in the middle of the room, hugging himself.

'**And somehow I got caught up in between' **

"Fox, I'm telling you, it's not what you think!" Wolf looked at the vulpine, his good eye cold and hurt. Fox moved his head back and forth. Shaking it ever so slowly, his eyes dripping more than before.

"Wolf. You had an affair with some random guy behind my back." Fox finally looked up, making the split-second eye contact was unbearable.

"It's unforgivable."

'**Let me apologize to begin with. Let me apologize for what I'm about to say' **

"Fox, I was set up! I swear to God, I didn't mean to! It happened so quick, I don't even remember half of it!" Wolf's voice raised and he stepped forward a bit. Fox, in return, backed up.

"Wolf stop acting like you're innocent! It was your choice to go to that damn thing!" Fox's voice raised also and he took a step forward. "You didn't even ask if I wanted to go. I could have stopped you. I could have-"

**'But trying to be someone else was harder than it seemed' **

"Fox, I didn't do that shit for the intent to screw around with someone! I was just having some fun with my friends. I'm sorry I didn't invite you, but if you came I would have all my attention on you; I'm a totally different person when I'm with my friends and being that other Wolf is easier." Wolf looked away from Fox's obviously hurt face.

'**And somehow I got caught up in between' **

"Oh, so being with your friends is easier than being with me? Is that what your saying? Well if you love your friends so much why don't you just stay with them!" Fox grabbed his jacket and ran toward the door, but before leaving he looked back; anger and sadness in his eyes. "Wolf - we're over!"

'**Between my pride and my promise' **

"Fox, wait!" Wolf shouted when the door slammed shut. There was nothing he could do and now he thought he had done something completely unforgivable. He did sleep with another guy, but not on purpose or anything. The drugs - they did this, and then he didn't know what he was doing... That morning he woke up next to a wolf, his hair was a light grey and his face was almost feminine. There was no mistaking that they had done it, as they were both completely naked and Wolf had a god awful migraine. Wolf remembered that moment - and he would never forget it. The day before he left the last words he told Fox were truer than ever...

"I'll always love you Fox. I promise."

'**Between my lies and how the truth gets in the way.' **

Wolf tried to lie, but Falco was the one who talked Wolf into going to the rave. Wolf got to one too many drugs and it all went from there. He met Riley and they both wanted to have some 'fun' and Wolf was more then happy to allow this animal to show him to his house.

'**And the things I want to say to you get lost before they come.' **

When Fox walked in and saw the two, Wolf didn't know what to do. He didn't know what was happening and he knew it had something to do with Falco. He knew this cause when Fox came in Falco was with him, a huge grin on his face. Wolf had so many things to tell Fox, but no words were spoken.

'**The only thing worse then one is none' **

After thinking about this Wolf stared at the door, his eye becoming more wet then usual. Without Fox, he couldn't go on. There was no way, he couldn't go back to the way he was. He just... couldn't.

'**Let me apologize to begin with. Let me apologize for what I'm about to say' **

Wolf went on with his days, more dead inside than before. Fox never talked to him and when they did see each other Fox would look the other way. Wolf tried to apologize... Then on one horrible day, there was a get together and Panther took it upon himself to take Leon and Wolf. Wolf was pulled to the side by Falco. Falco smiled widely,

"Wolf. Hey, man I just wanted to tell you something," the bird came close to Wolf's face, "Fox is mine now."

Wolf looked at the bird and finally a smile crossed his face.

"Falco. No matter what you say I know for a fact that Fox would never be with you." Wolf was lying out loud and his anger was becoming hard to suppress. Falco smiled also, he then punched Wolf right in the face which was returned with Wolf biting the bird. Blood drained from Falco's arm and he yelled in pain. Fox looked over.

'**But trying to regain your trust was harder than it seemed' **

"Fox..." Wolf was bleeding from his face while others went to Falco's aid, Fox one of them. Wolf looked down at Fox as he helped Falco.

"Damn it, Wolf... just leave," Fox finally said his face flushed and his eyes wet.

"But, Fox, you have to trust me what happened was just an accident! Please, forgive me..." Wolf now grasping at the back of his mind.

"Wolf, it would just be better if you left."

'**And somehow... I got caught up in between' **

"Is that what you truly want?" Wolf said slowly as the people rushed around, some panicking.

"I don't even want to see your face around here again. Just leave here, get away from me." Fox went over to Falco, that same evil smirk on his face.

'**Between my pride and my promise' **

"Then I promise you. I'll disappear." Wolf said this so low Fox couldn't have possibly heard.

'**Between my lies and how the truth gets in the way' **

"If thats what he truly wants. I told him I'd do whatever he wants..." Wolf closed his eye and walked away from the crowd. Panther walked over to Wolf.

"Wolf, you didn't do anything. Falco started that, he punched you first." Panther pulled on Wolf's shirt. Wolf didn't respond, as Panther turned him tears were running down his face. Panther let him go and stared at the lupine.

"Panther," he sniffed, "just forget me. Let me go home."

Panther had never seen his leader like this and just nodded.

'**The things I want to say get lost before they come.' **

Wolf returned home. He walked over to the wall, he punched it hard. It cracked and he stared at for a second as the nearby picture fell. A weak smile grew on his faceand he took the gun that was behind the painting.

'**The only thing thats worse than one is none' **

Wolf sat down holding it in his hands, memories going though his brain. He closed his eye and more tears fell.

'**The only thing worse than one is none' **

Fox and Falco returned to Falco's apartment. Fox was apologizing and Falco was smiling. Fox finally stopped and looked at his feathered friend.

"Falco why are you smiling at me like that?" Fox and Falco managed to get on the couch.

"Oh, Fox. It's so cute how much you care about me." Falco moved his arm a bit. Fox looked at him and became confused.

"Huh? Of course we're friends aren't we?" Fox smiled finally tipping his head slightly.

"You love me, don't you."

"What? Falco, No!" Fox opened his eyes; Falco had his arm around him by then.

"It's fine if you lie to me Fox. I know the truth. You want me."

"Falco! Stop! We're friends... not..." Fox lowered his head, pulling away. Falco pushed him down and was taking off his clothes.

"Well Fox. I'll admit it first then. Fox McCloud I love you." Falco smiled getting closer to Fox.

"Falco... Please don't do this. St-top..." Fox's eyes narrowed and a tear fell.

'**And I can not explain to you and anything I say or do or plan' **

Wolf stood up and threw the gun. Those words that Falco had said... _Fox is mine now._

Wolf looked at the gun. _Wolf we're over!_ Wolf walked slowly over to the gun. _Wolf, it would just be better if you left._

He picked it up. _I don't even want to see your face around here again. Just leave here, get away from me._

"I'll leave here Fox. I'll never bother you again."

He raises the gun up...

'**Fear is not afraid of you' **

Wolf put his finger on the trigger, he closed his eye.

"I'll leave Fox. Because I love you... I always will love you."

'**And guilt's a language you can understand.' **

"FALCO!" Fox tried to move up the two were both nude and there was no stopping it now.

"Fox." Falco smiled evil positioning himself, "I set up Wolf. I paid that dude to fuck up Wolf. It seriously worked, and it's all cause I want you."

"Falco..." Fox's eyes widen as he entered. Flushed and wet Fox turned his head in pain, "H-how could you! Ah! It hurts!"

'**I can not explain to you and anything I say or do' **

"I punched Wolf first too. He should have bit me for how hard I threw that punch."

A squeal was heard from Fox and he continued to shake his head.

"And you told him to LEAVE!" Falco smiled, going in harder and faster. " You just signed his death sentence!"

'**I hope the actions speak the words they can' **

Wolf closed his eye. He fell to his knees.

'**For my pride and my promise' **

Falco smiled and he stopped, his mark inside Fox. He got off and started getting dressed.

"He's probably crying right now. The pussy." Falco left laughing something fierce.

'**For my lies and how the truth gets in the way' **

Falco walked to his apartment. He looked at his bed and then opened his eyes.

"Shit!" He just told Fox his lie and what now? What was going to happen to him?

'**The things I want to say to you get lost before they come' **

Fox got up weakly and got his clothes. He got dressed and ran to Wolf's apartment. His breath heavy and his legs shaky.

"Wolf I had it wrong! Open the door! Open it!!" Fox banged on the door.

No response.

"Wolf?"

Still nothing.

"Please open the door."

The door was unlocked...?

"I'm coming in Wolf..."

The door opened. Slowly.

"Wolf. Oh God, no."

'**The only thing worse then one is-' **

Blood. All over Wolf's bed. The floor, the hand that hung beside the bed.

'**Pride and my promise' **

The note left read:

_I left, just like promised I would. _

_I never lied. I never-- _

The rest was covered in blood - next the note was Wolf. The gun laying down and blood though his fur.

'**My pride and my promise' **

Fox dropped to his knees and held his hand to his face.

"Wolf. God no!" Fox couldn't hold back these tears.

'**The things I want to say to you gets lost before they come.' **

"Damn it...," Fox went over to Wolf and hugged him. Fox held his head down, "So many things I want to tell you... there was so much more I wanted you to know..."

'**The only thing worse then one is none' **

Wolf's face had a face of sorrow and pain. Fox stared teary eyed. That face was unbarable.

'**The only thing worse then one is none' **

Fox looked over at the gun. "I want to apologize to you. I want to be with you..." Fox grabbed the gun. He raised it, the gun shook in his hand.

"I'm right behind you... my love."

A bang exhoed through the room.

**'The only thing worse then one... is none...'**


End file.
